Training Trip
by Joanne3
Summary: Obi-Wan is looking forward to going on a Padawan Training Trip, but it does not go as expected


Training Trip Disclaimer: All recognisable Star Wars characters are the property of George Lucas. The author is making no profit.

Spoilers: Jedi Apprentice.

Rating: PG 

Time: Obi-Wan is sixteen

Tile: Training Trip

This is my second attempt at Fan Fiction and my second attempt at writing anything since I left school which was eighteen years ago. So my apologies if it is totally dire. 

Author: Joanne[ Email][1]

Homepage:[Padawan Pages][2]

Qui-Gon smiled, as Obi-Wan raced round their quarters packing. "Obi-Wan what are you doing?" he asked 

"I'm packing for the junior Padawan survival training course Master" 

"You don't need to get ready for that yet, it is not until next week," 

"I just want to be prepared," 

"Well, try to slow down a bit, and don't get too excited, its a serious training exercise not an adventure holiday" 

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan replied as he rushed past. 

"Obi-Wan come here and sit down" 

Obi perched on the edge of the couch 

"No Padawan sit down and relax," Qui-Gonn corrected. 

Obi-Wan shifted about slightly and attempted to do as his master asked 

"Now you can tell me why you are so over excited about this trip?" 

"Because I hardly ever see my friends and they are all going. " explained Obi-Wan 

"I am sorry to disappoint you Padawan, but after you arrive on Vanta you will be sent off in groups, and it very unlikely you will be with any of your friends" 

"Oh" said Obi-Wan dejectedly. 

Obi-Wan is correct thought Qui-Gon he not been able to spend any time with his friends in months. No wonder he has been quiet and withdrawn recently. It's easy to forget how young he still is when he's so mature on missions. I will have to speak to the other Master's and see if the friends can spend a few days together when the training course is over. I won't mention anything to Obi-Wan yet though, in case nothing can be arranged I don't want him to be even more disappointed. 

"This course is invaluable Padawan, it could save your life in the future. You never know what situation you may end up in, even a simple mission can go awry." 

"Yes, I know Master, I'm sorry that I did not take it more seriously." 

"It's okay Obi-Wan, I understand. Have any of your friends returned from their missions yet?" 

"No, Bant and Garen are going to join the group on Vanta directly from their missions. 

Reeft is returning to the temple in two days, but he missed the Astro Physics exam, so he has got to take it before he leaves. He will be studying and we won't be able to get together." Obi-Wan sighed. 

It was not until this conversation with his Master that Obi-Wan realized just how much he missed his friends. He made friends easily and often befriended others on missions, but it was not the same as seeing the friends he had know for years. 

"I'm sorry you miss your friends Padawan, it can be a difficult path that we travel, becoming a Jedi is not an easy life." 

"Yes, I know Master, Its okay I will get used to not seeing them" 

"Talking of friends, why don't you stop packing and we will go to lunch at Didi's, you have not seen Astri for a while and you two got on well together." 

Obi-Wan brightened up a bit at that suggestion. "Yes please, I would like that Master," he said. 

Didi and Astri were thrilled to see their Jedi friends; they had not seen them for many months. Obi-Wan cheered up considerably when Astri sat at their table, and chatted to him during his lunch. 

That afternoon the datapads with the details about the training course on the planet Vanda arrived. 

Obi-Wan wasted no time in getting down to studying them so that he would know as much as possible about the planet before he arrived. He also wanted to prove to Qui-Gon that he was taking the trip seriously. 

There were not any very dangerous predators on Vanda, at least not any that would attack a Human. Some of the plants were poisonous but they all had bright warning colours so at least they would not mistake them for any of the dull looking edible plants on the planet. 

The most dangerous thing seemed to be the climate, which could change very rapidly from mild, to freezing and stormy. The terrain was mostly heavily wooded and the planet was only settled very lightly being out of the way on the outer rim. 

Despite knowing he would not be with his friends Obi-Wan started to look forward to the trip, It was said to be a challenge and he would learn a great deal. 

************ 

The day soon arrived when they were to leave. As Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan to the transport, he suddenly had a bad feeling about the trip and gave Obi-Wan a brief hug "Goodbye Padawan, see you in a Month. May the Force be with you. Be Careful." 

Obi-Wan smiled at the unusual show of affection from his Master "Goodbye Master, see you soon." 

The transport was going to take a week to arrive at Vanda. The training in survival techniques started immediately. During their break times Obi-Wan was able to spend some time with his friend Reeft. 

*********** 

On their arrival on Vanda the Padawan's lined up outside the transport as they received a final briefing. 

Obi-Wan felt truly in touch with the living force for the first time, the whole planet spoke of it. The sun was rising over the distant mountains, sounds of the many birds greeting the sunrise and the smell of wildflowers filled the air. Obi-Wan ran his fingers through the rough stalks of the long grasses feeling the planets beauty through every sense. Obi-Wan was so absorbed in the planet's beauty, that he nearly missed his name being called out to join the other Padawans he would be grouped with. Obi-Wan's heart sank, as he was drawn in a group with Modal and Reynold who had been good friends of Bruck. They both shot him looks of contempt as he joined them. This is going to be a nightmare he thought. 

The transport was going to drop the groups at various locations on Vanda. The groups then had to make their way back to the landing site over the next seven to ten days. They had to make notes as they traveled about their chosen camp sites what food they ate, as well as the route taken. Points for the course would be gained on the basis of safety and adaptability rather than speed. The Masters did not want the Padawans to take risks by turning the exercise into a race. 

************** 

Obi-Wan and the other two Padawans were dropped off on large grassy plain. The view was stunning the sun was high in a clear blue bowl of sky and huge snow capped mountains dominated the horizon. 

"Wow this is beautiful" observed Obi-Wan. 

"Yeah, shame its marred by having a murderer for company," said Modal 

"I'm not a murderer, Brucks death was an accident," protested Obi-Wan 

"Well that's not our opinion Kenobi, we will put up with you on this trip because we have got to, but don't expect any more than that," said Reynold 

Obi-Wan did not reply, he just looked down at his boots. All he could think of was how his missed his friends. His mood sank even lower, pressing down on him. 

While the others ignored Obi-Wan, Modal took the locator out of his pack and the datapad that had the map of the planet. "We need to head North West towards that ridge" he said, "OK lets go" Reynold said 

Obi-Wan trailed dejectedly after them, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the jibes aimed at him every few miles. 

The boy's walked until they reached the ridge, which marked the edge of the plains, and the beginning of several miles of woodland. As it was only an hour or so until nightfall it seemed like an ideal place to camp. They soon erected the tents and collected wood for a fire. Obi-Wan set his tent up some way off from the others. He tried not to relive bad memories, but he felt so lonely. Memories of being alone after his "friends" turned against him on Melida/Daan kept playing through his mind, no matter how much he tried to suppress them; Courscant was so far away that he could not reach his master through his bond, so even that comfort was denied to him. 

There was abundant plant life, including lots of bushes with edible fruits and berries. It was easy to find a meal. Obi-Wan collected his own food and ate alone. 

"Let's look at the view from the top of the ridge". Said Modal, Obi-Wan started to follow as the boys set out to climb." That does not include you Kenobi, we don't want your company," said Reynold. 

"Whatever" replied Obi-Wan and retreated to his tent. 

The sun was setting and the entire plain was coloured a deep pink, but the beauty was lost on Obi-Wan. 

//I wish I had never seen this planet// he thought as he huddled in a ball of self-pity in his sleeping bag. Why did I have to end up in a group with those two. I can't believe I was looking forward to this trip. 

The following morning Obi-Wan was awoken by a rough kick in the ribs through the side of his tent. He crawled out to find that the others had already taken down and packed their tents. 

"You had better get a move on Oafy-Wan, we can't wait all day for you," said Reynold 

Obi-Wan tried to remain calm, but felt his anger start to rise at their unfair treatment; use of his old nickname had hit a nerve more than the kick in the ribs. 

"You had better not wake me like that again Reynold," he threatened 

He knew that Qui-Gon would not like him issuing threats, but the pain from their jibes was starting to hit home. 

"Why, you going to do to me what you did to Bruck ?" 

"Hey, I think this is going to far, leave him alone Reynold, its best just to ignore him," said Modal 

Reynold shot Obi-Wan a filthy look, "Just hurry up and pack." 

Obi-Wan stuffed his tent quickly into his pack, repeating the mantra //I will not let them get to me// over and over in his head. 

The next part of their journey took them into the woods; the edible plants were few and far between in this area, so they had to set a snare for the local animals when they camped for the night. 

They awoke the following morning to find a Chamadoran that was still alive in one of the snares. It looked terrified. 

Obi-Wan felt really sorry for the creature, //I wish we did not have to catch animals,// he thought. 

Reynold grabbed a large rock and handed it to Obi-Wan "You kill it, you're the expert," he said 

He never misses an opportunity to have a dig at me thought Obi-Wan 

"No I don't want to" Obi-Wan replied petulantly 

"Don't be so pathetic. Its not a question of what you want, we have got to eat, and you need to play your part in this trip as well." 

Obi-Wan looked at the creature in the trap. Its leg was torn and bleeding were the wire had cut deeply into its flesh. // I would rather starve that do that have to trap another animal,// he thought. Well I suppose its best to put it out of its pain. It will probably die from that wound if I released it anyway. 

Obi-Wan took the rock from Reynold. He rock and brought it down on the creatures head, the sensation of the creatures skull crushing under the rock nearly made him sick, he felt tears prick his eyes as its life faded from the force. 

He fought back the tears as quickly as he could. //Force, don't let them see you cry you idiot, you will never hear the end of it, he thought. 

The boys cooked the Chamadoran for breakfast, along with some edible plants. 

Modal offered some to Obi-Wan. "Its okay I'm not hungry," Obi-Wan said. 

"You should eat something Obi-Wan, it's dead now so you may as well eat it," said Modal. 

"What are you being nice to him for Modal, what do we care if he starves," shouted Reynold. 

"Reynold I think we should stop this vendetta now, it's not really very Jedi like. I am beginning to feel uncomfortable treating someone like this," said Modal. 

"How can you say that Modal, he murdered our friend," Reynold replied getting to his feet. 

"You know he did not really murder Bruck, it was a accident, the council would not have let him be a Padawan if he was a murderer." 

"Yes, it was an accident, I still feel terrible about it," said Obi-Wan 

Reynold stalked off into the forest yelling over his shoulder 

"Don't talk to me Oafy-Wan, I will never believe that and neither should Modal." 

Modal ran after him 

Obi-Wan stared after them; this is getting worse by the hour there are still days to go and I don't know if I can bear it. 

Half an hour later the boys returned. Obi-Wan kept quiet, he did not know what had been said and was not sure if he wanted to know. 

They packed in silence and continued on their journey. 

The next day the boys had a taste of Vanda's appalling weather. Around midday the skies darkened rapidly, and the wind started to howl through the trees, whipping the Padawan's robes around them and spinning the fallen leaves on the forest floor in eddies. 

Modal took the map out of his pack "There are some caves about half a mile from here, we should head in that direction, they should provide good shelter." 

Obi-Wan and Reynold nodded their agreement and set out towards the caves. The weather continued to worsen and by the time they reached the caves the rain was falling in torrents and they could barely hear themselves speak over the howling of the wind. The Padawans were relieved to enter the cave and escape the appalling weather, fortunately there were a large number of fallen twigs and branches outside the cave entrance so they were able to get a fire started. 

They made a meal of plants and fruits that were in their packs, and settled down to wait out the storm. 

The following day, it was if the storm had never happened; the day was bright and clear. The next couple of days passed uneventfully with no more incidents of terrible weather. They survived on plants and fruits, not wanting to repeat the confrontation over the Chamadora. 

Although Reynold had been civil to Obi-Wan since Modal had talked to him, Obi-Wan found himself becoming more uncomfortable around him. His force warning sense kept prickling at the back of his mind and he resolved to watch his back around Reynold. There was a darkness about Reynold, which kept bringing unpleasant memories of Xanatos into Obi-Wans mind. 

Modal was actually being quite pleasant, and Obi-Wan could sense that Modal felt guilty about the way they had treated him the first few days. 

On the fifth day they reached the edge of an outcropping of rock about twenty feet high 

"I think we should go west a few miles, its lower at that point and it will be easier to climb down" 

Said Modal 

"It's not that high, we can climb here and save a few miles" replied Reynold looking over the edge. 

"I agree with Reynold, we can climb here," said Obi-Wan //maybe if I agree with him he won't hate me quite so much// 

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's danger sense, flared in warning. "Rey....." he started to say, but it was too late Reynold raised his hand and force shoved Obi-Wan off the edge of the outcropping. Although Obi-Wan barley had time to think, he managed to slow his fall with the force but his body still hit the rocks below with a sickening crunch. 

"Now you know how it feels," Reynold shouted over the cliff, and then ran back the way they had come. 

Modal was so stunned he could not even move for a few moments. As soon as he came to his senses he began to climb down as fast as he could. He called to Obi-Wan repeatedly as he climbed, but received no reply. Time seemed extended, making the few minutes it took Modal to reach the bottom seem an eternity to him. Modal's heart pounded in his chest he could never remember being so scared in all his life. 

When he reached Obi-Wan he was greatly relived to see Obi-Wan come round and start to moan and move slightly. 

"Don't try to move, you could exacerbate your injuries," warned Modal. 

Obi-Wan still tried to sit up, and Modal gasped as he looked at Obi-Wan's right arm, it was twisted at an odd angle and the bone stuck through the flesh. 

"Its just my arm, please help me off these rocks," said Obi-Wan trying to stand 

Modal put his arm around Obi-Wan, and helped him stagger to the grassy area at the foot of the outcropping. 

Obi-Wan gingerly lowered him-self to the ground cradling his broken arm. 

"Oh force, I'm so sorry," said Modal 

Obi-Wan did not reply, but just looked at his arm and started to sob from the misery caused by the constant bullying, as well as the shock and pain of the fall. 

Modal put a arm around Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Please speak to me Obi, this is so awful, I did not want anything horrible to happen to you. Reynold must have turned, he is not normally such a bad person." 

"Where is Reynold?" Gasped Obi-Wan between sobs 

"I don't know, he ran off. I won't let him near you if he comes back, I promise. 

Obi Wan started to sob harder, "My arm was numb before, but now its coming back to life it hurts so much Modal please do something" 

Modal went through the Med Kit, he had in his pack and found some pain relief. He quickly administered it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sighed in relief, "Thank You Modal." 

"You don't have to thank me, Obi I will do anything I can to help you." 

The sky had started to darken, as another storm was on the way. 

"Oh no, look at the sky" said Obi-Wan 

"It's Okay I'll get the tents up," Modal replied 

The contents of Obi-Wan's pack were scattered over the rocks so Modal hastily salvaged what he could and erected his own tent around Obi-Wan, who had stopped crying but was beginning to shake with shock. Modal helped Obi-Wan to lie down and covered him with his sleeping bag, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. 

The temperature dropped rapidly as the rain started to fall; Modal was relived that he had erected the tent in time. 

"Have you sent for help," Obi-Wan asked 

Modal looked at the ground, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, Reynold had the comlink." 

"Oh, that's marvelous, just when I thought things could not possibly get any worse!" 

"I don't like to say this, but I think I am going to make things worse still, we need to do something about your arm. I should pull the bone back into to place and splint it" 

"I know, Modal you should do it now, the more I think about it the worse it will be" 

Modal ripped strips from his robe, ready to bind Obi-Wan's arm. 

"Are you ready Obi?" 

Obi-Wan nodded. Modal took Obi-Wan's hand and braced his other hand against Obi-Wan's shoulder. Modal reached out with the force to 

visualize the position of the broken bone and pulled. He shut himself of from Obi-Wan's screams of agony and concentrated the force on the 

broken bones, which finally slipped into place. 

Modal rapidly splinted and bound the arm and made a sling. 

"Are you okay Obi-Wan?" Modal asked looking at Obi-Wan's deathly pale face. 

"Sith no! I'm freezing, in agony and stuck in the middle of nowhere with a psychotic darksider after me, would you be?" 

"Em no I guess not" 

//Master// Obi tried through their bond, he knew it was unlikely that he reach Qui-Gon, Courscant being so far away, but he desperately wanted 

the comfort of his Masters presence. 

************* 

On Courscant, Qui-Gon looked up from the datapad he was reading the sense of unease he had been feeling for the last few hours had suddenly 

intensified, but he did not know why. //Obi-Wan// to his surprise he received a sudden surge in his unease, and a feeling of intense cold. A faint message travelled along their bond //help me!//. 

Qui-Gon rushed to the com station, and tried to remain calm as the link to Vanda completed. 

Master Tash Vhope answered the call. "Tash, have you heard from Obi-Wan's group?" Qui-Gon asked. 

"No Qui-Gon, but we are not expecting any of the groups back, as yet," Tash replied. 

"Something has happed to him I got a cry for help via our bond" 

"All the groups have comlinks for emergency use, I sure that we would have heard if there was a problem" 

"There is definately something wrong, I would not have got a message all the way from Vanda if it was not serious" said Qui-Gon 

"Very well Qui-Gon, you must have a strong bond for you Padawan to reach you from here. I will send one the Knights here to look for the 

group, we have a speeder with us and we know the approximate area they will be in by now. I will let you know as soon as they are found." 

"Thank You Tash" 

//Help is on its way Padawan// Qui-Gon sent but he did not receive an acknowledgement 

***************** 

"Have you tried to contact your Master?" Modal queried. 

"Yes, but I don't think I reached him, its too far. It looks like my only option is to walk back to the landing site." 

"You can't do that in your condition, I should go and fetch help," said Modal. 

"I don't think that's a good idea, Reynold could return at any time and I am hardly in a position to defend myself." 

"It will be okay, Obi-Wan, I sure he won't try anything else." 

"You seem to be forgetting that he threw me off a cliff Modal" 

"Sorry, you are right, its just he was my friend, and I can't bring myself to believe he did it. We will set out together tomorrow morning." 

Modal prepared a meal from the emergency rations, and gave Obi-Wan another pain shot to help him sleep. 

Obi-Wan finally stopped shivering after Modal covered him with both sleeping bags and his spare robe. Modal did not sleep that evening but kept watch for Reynold. 

Fortunately the rain had stopped by the next morning, but it was still cold. 

When Obi-Wan awoke the next morning it felt as if he had broken every bone in his body, he was so stiff he could barely move. Modal helped him to sit up and eventually get to his feet. 

"It's so cold," said Obi-Wan. 

Modal put his own robe around him as well. 

"Don't give me your robe Modal, you will freeze" 

"I will be okay Obi, I not injured so I'm not feeling the cold. Please take the robe." 

"Thank you, it's helping" 

The Padawans set out for the landing site, the progress was slow, but Obi-Wan's movement improved slowly as abused muscles started to loosen up with use. 

They managed to walk for a couple of hours, before Obi-Wan felt the need to rest. He lowered himself gingerly to the ground. Modal sat beside him "I think you are very brave Obi, I'm sorry about the way my friends and I have treated you in the past. If we had taken time to get to know you, things would have been different." 

"Thank You Modal, your kindness has meant a great deal to me. When we first started on this trip I could not ever imagine liking you, but I would like to think I have gained a friend since this incident." 

"You definitely have Obi, I would be honoured to be you friend." 

Obi-Wan smiled at Modal; "it seems as if something good has come out of this, if I was in less pain I could probably appreciate it more." 

"Do you want another pain jab, there are only two left?" 

"No, I will wait until tonight, so at least I can get some sleep. Lets get on our way, the quicker we get back to the landing site the happier I will be, I am still worried about were Reynold is." 

The words were barely out of Obi-Wan's mouth when he got a sense of darkness. Modal looked at him, "Can you sense that? Do you think its Reynold?" said Modal. 

"Yes and yes," replied Obi-Wan 

Suddenly Reynold appeared from a stand of trees on the right. "What a touching conversation, the murderer is redeemed." 

Modal stood in front of Obi-Wan and put his hand on the hilt of his saber. Leave him alone Reynold you've done enough. 

"I won't have done enough until Kenobi is dead, and you will go the same way if you stand in my path." 

Reynold ignited his Saber and lunged at Modal, but Modal quickly responded and parried the attack. 

"Stop this Reynold, it is the path to the darkside." 

"A path that I have already trodden Modal, and believe me there is more power here that you can ever imagine," Reynold countered, continuing to press his attack. 

"Its not true power Reynold, evil can never be that," said Modal defending himself against Reynolds blows. 

Obi-Wan kept out of the way, In his current condition he could barely walk and he would only hinder Modal. 

Suddenly Obi-Wan sensed another life force approaching. He looked away from the battle to see a speeder racing towards them a top speed, the two combatants were so wrapped up in their battle they did notice the speeder, until it was nearly upon them. Modal was distracted first, and Reynold would have made a killing blow had not Obi-Wan reached out with the force and shoved Modal out of the way of the blow. 

The young knight that had arrived in the speed leapt out "Stop this at once," he commanded. 

Modal powered down his saber, but Reynold blind with rage rushed at the Knight, who only just managed to power up his saber in time to deflect the blow. The battle did not last long however as Reynold's attack fueled by anger was no match for a fully trained Jedi Knight, and he was soon disarmed. The relief soon turned to shock as Reynold called his saber to his hand and activated it over his own heart killing himself instantly. 

The shocked Knight turned to Obi-Wan and Modal "What happened here," he asked 

"Reynold turned to the darkside and tried to kill Obi-Wan by force pushing him off a cliff, then he came back and tried to finish him off." 

The Knight turned to Obi-Wan for the first time. His eyes widened in shock as he took in the extent of Obi-Wan's injuries, Obi-Wan was as pale as ghost and had a enormous bruise over one side of his face. Blood had soaked through the sling on his arm as well through his tunic in several places, where he had severe lacerations. He was shaking with pain and exhaustion 

As the adrenaline rush that had kept Obi-Wan going through battle faded, Obi-Wan collapsed to his knees. The Knight rushed over to him, and picked him up. "Its okay Padawan, we are taking you straight to the healers," he said placing him in the speeder. Modal climbed in alongside Obi-Wan and squeezed his hand "Are you holding out okay Obi?" "Yes Modal, but I don't think I will ever be so pleased to see the healers." 

"I'm sorry about Reynold, I know he was your friend," said Obi-Wan. 

"Thank You, I can't believe this has really happened, none of it seems as if it is real. It's going to be terrible for Reynold's master." 

"I had not thought of that. Your right Modal it's going to be terrible for him. I would not like to be the one who has to tell him what happened." 

"Maybe I should be the one, Reynold was my friend," Replied Modal 

"No Padawan, it should not be your task, Master Tash will speak to Reynolds Master," said the Knight 

Modal breathed a sigh of relief. Although he felt terrible about Reynold he would have found it very hard to face his Master. 

The journey back to the landing site only took an hour. So the young Knight explained to the Padawans how Master Jinn had heard Obi-Wan's cry via their bond. 

Epilogue 

Obi-Wan sat in his quarters watching a holo vid with his friends. His arm was still in a sling, but a day in a bacta tank had healed his other injuries and accelerated the healing of his arm so it would only take another couple of weeks to heal. Much to Obi-Wan's joy his master has arranged for the friends to have two weeks break before going on any more missions so they could spend some time together. Obi-Wan had invited Modal to join the group; he was withdrawn after the shock of losing his friend, but Obi-Wan's friends kind treatment of him helped his emotional scars to heal. 

The End 

   [1]: mail to:wheels.jo@breathemail.net
   [2]: www.geocities.com/padgiluk/index.htm



End file.
